


You're All I Have Left

by mikey_ways_smiles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Drug Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Student Mikey Way, Student Ray Toro, Suicide, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_ways_smiles/pseuds/mikey_ways_smiles
Summary: Mikey (freshman) and Gerard (juniour) are best friends, even though they are brothers. They rely on each other for all matters. But when Gerard is left all alone, he needs someone else to make his life worth living - before bad things happen. Ray (sophomore) seems to try to comfort Gerard. And it helps tremendously. But Ray will not be with him forever. There's one mysterious boy, though. A freshman, just like Mikey, who can relate. Once Gerard finds this boy, he's like the Mikey Gerard wishes he still had. Now they rely on each other to stay alive.[hehe stay alive |-/]
((My first fanfic - I know it's horrible...))
TRIGGER WARNINGS: suicide, self harm, underage drinking, drug abuse, depression, mild language, and child abuse.





	

We both sat at the lunch table. The empty one in the corner. But we don't need anyone else. We're best friends; we only need each other. 

I sit across from Mikey, my only brother. I have to get nasty school lunch while Mikey gets good, homemade lunch. I poke at my greasy pizza while he pulls out his yogurt. He tears the aluminum off and starts eating.

"It's not fair that you get to have good lunch... this school lunch looks like it's pulled from a dumpster behind McDonald's... if they served pizza, anyway..." I say, still poking at it with a fork.

"Maybe you should get a job, like me," Mikey says. "Mum says that if you want homemade lunch you need to pay for it yourself, it's not like she would buy anything for us." I hear a sad, yet disgusted tone as he says this phrase.

"Yeah," I sigh, thinking about what he said about mum. I try to think about something else. "Well, it's kinda hard to get a job when you have no skills or experience in anything, and you don't get along with people very well."

"You can draw," Mikey says. "You've always had a gift in drawing. Get a job as a comic book designer or an animator," He suggests. "Maybe even a video game designer?"

"Maybe," I mumble. "But what about not being able to get along with people well? I mean, a comic book designer would have to go to someone to get their book published, and animators work in groups most of the time, same with video game designers."

"Well," He takes another bite of yogurt. "I can't help you there."

"I know..." I notice I haven't drank my milk yet. I give it to Mikey.

"What do I want this for?" He asks.

"Clean out your noodle cup and dump it in. Then dip your cookies in it," I say, shrugging.

"Okay..." He says, cleaning his noodle cup with a napkin. He takes out his bag of cookies and gives two to me.

"Why do I get cookies?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything, he just places the cup at the halfway point between us.

"Because I want to share," He says, smiling. "You know you're all I have in life, and I'm all you have," He pulls out a cookie from the bag. "We depend on each other."

"We make a good pair," I say, starting to make a connection. A good pair... 

Like peanut butter and jelly. Macaroni and cheese. Milk and-

Milk and cookies!

Milk and cookies go together like Mikey and I! 

"Mikey..." I say. "Have you noticed that... we go together like-

"Milk and cookies? Yeah. Why do you think I'm sharing? You haven't eaten anything in four days, so I figured I could show you something."

"That we go together? We need each other?" I ask.

"No... That a little bastard needs to eat something."


End file.
